


fresh possession

by kya_Naru_31



Series: fresh hosts [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (spoilers from here on), ...on the clone at least XD, Gen, Manipulation, Multi, Multiverse traveling, Papyrus Remembers Resets, Random plot, a deal with the jevil, anoying error, but he keeps his promise, but it's to far away, did you censor this like that?, error would gladly erase, fresh and his eternal look for a perfect host, fresh is an radpole, fresh why, his universe created from the world data, ho i wana write that part already, hosting a virus, hum, it could salvage, it is my take on him basicaly, it's a copy of undertale, not original undertale, or better frased, paps not interested, sans clone, sans substitute, some world destroing, this fresh is not canon, tired of resets sans, undertale echo, well to bad, who wants a treesome with two sans and a papy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kya_Naru_31/pseuds/kya_Naru_31
Summary: ho ho ho... wait...muah ah AH!...it is here! my evil plan to conquer the universe... no no... the multiverse and fill it with mah fresh vibes ya all.enjoy mah rad duds.(hah... who am i kidding...)this is actualy a fic by the way.were taking a peek at fresh's ex host past and his papyrus (ween i get to it).
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), mostly - Relationship, onesided - Relationship, sans/fresh
Series: fresh hosts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609768
Kudos: 3





	fresh possession

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(rp)Fresh!ex.host&starberry in outerspace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216177) by [kya_Naru_31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kya_Naru_31/pseuds/kya_Naru_31). 



"it's a beautifull day outside

the birds are singing

the flowers are blooming"

:::

_it's the same..._

_over..._

_and over..._

_and_ **_over_ ** _again..._

_again..._

_and again..._

_always..._

_on repeat...._

_i'm tired..._

_so..._

_so_ **_tired_ ** _..._

_the kid..._

_they're_ **_insane!_ **

_aren't they tired to!?_

_or bored..._

_please get bored..._

_isn't this_ **_enough_ ** _..._

_please stop!_

_just stop!_

_please..._

_go away..._

_don't come back..._

_leave us alone!_

_if..._

_if you're not freeing us..._

_like countless resets ago..._

_just don't come back!_

_disapear!_

_stop this genocide once and for_ **_all!_ **

:::

"on days like this

kids like you...

**should be burning in hell**!"

***

A small blue hooded skeleton waked startled from his sleep. sitting up he took a moment to breath and calm down, taking all the past not past memories in. he ran his bony hand over his skull face."f-ffffuuu-"

loud steps were heard from outside his unkeept room and a loud knock was heard.

"SANS! IT IS TIME TO WAKE UP YOU LAZYBONES!"

"-dge..."

sans got up from his mattress sliping actual shoes on. might as well be ready...

"i-i'm going paps..."

he got up and went to the door, as soon as he opened it papyrus frowned looking him over. sans brow lifted silently asking 'what?'

"BROTHER..."

sans shuffled from foot to foot nervously.

"...yeah, paps...?"

"YOU DRESSED UP TO THE OCASION BROTHER! I AM SO PROUD!"

he said proudly, posing dramaticaly scarf fllowing in the non existant wind.

"what...?"

sans looked confused at his brother. ' _paps didn't do this in the last timeline...right?'_

"YOU DRESSED UP TO LOOK OUT FOR A HUMAN RIGHT BROTHER?"

he asked starlights in his sudenly oversized sokets.

sans smiled relaxing.

"...right..." he sighed.

"DO NOT WORRY! I AM SURE WE WILL FIND A HUMAN TODAY BROTHER! WRITE MY WORDS."

sans smirked, time for the routine...

"ya don't say... did ya..."

"Sans..."

"...feel it in your..."

"DON'T!"

"bones...?"

"NNHHYYYYEEEEHHHH! NO! BROTHER WHY DID YOU HAVE TO RUIN THE DAY ALREADY!"

"sorry bro...i can't help it...it's in my..."

"SANS! NO!"

"bone N A"

"SANS THAT ONE IS AWFULL!"

"ya smiling"

"I AM AND I HATE IT!"

papyrus rushed downstairs as sans went slowly behind him. they had oatmeal for breakfast, by that i mean that paps ate as sans had coffee and made cerial puns.

after they left for their sentry duties.

sans went to his sentry station to wait for the human, that is, until paps left to do his 'rounds' as per 'script' patern and went to the DOOR to the Ruins.

a Promise later

sans was chuging some ketchup ween he heard a weird music with weird beats to it. he looked around but didn't see anyone.

_weird, this never happened before..._

**Author's Note:**

> ween ya sick and bored and don't know what to do~  
> go ahead a post chapters overdue~
> 
> undertale-toby fox  
> fresh,error and geno-crayon queen


End file.
